


Can I taste your lips(tick)?

by Anakin (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Cazzie Break Up, F/F, Female Reader, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2020, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Anakin
Summary: Em que Casey está solteira e quer beijar alguém, mas não qualquer pessoa, ela quer beijar você.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Female Reader, Casey Gardner/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	Can I taste your lips(tick)?

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Casey estava sem um namorado ou namorada. E por mais que o término com Izzie ainda doesse, ela só queria beijar alguém. Mas Casey não queria qualquer um, ela queria **você**.

Como sempre, seu enorme sorriso e o brilho dos seus cabelos tomaram posse dos corredores da escola. Todos se tornaram invisíveis para Casey em meio a sua presença.

Quando você, enfim, chega ao encontro de Casey ela não consegue parar de olhar para os seus lábios. Tudo o que ela mais queria agora era saber qual o gosto do seu batom, só que vocês estão na escola e ela nem sabe se você sente o mesmo por isso que a de cabelos curtos tenta se controlar para não te beijar. Mas os batimentos dela começam a acelerar e ela começa a perder o folêgo quando você resolve se aproximar mais ainda e toca delicadamente no cabelo dela. Casey não consegue mais conter o desejo de saber qual o gosto do seu batom e te puxa rapidamente para um beijo. Não demora muito para que vocês ouçam a diretora as chamando para a sala dela, mas vocês apenas riem sem se importarem com qualquer punição que fossem levar porque **nada** poderia mudar aquele beijo e o quanto ele significou tanto para você quanto para Casey.


End file.
